


nightmare on baranoia street

by terrierlee



Category: Chouriki Sentai Ohranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Baranoia, peace has returned to Earth. But for Goro, things were never the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmare on baranoia street

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I just have a lot of emotions over Ohranger and I'm not quite over the series and you cannot tell me that Goro and Miura were not dating they totes were.

As soon as they entered the ruined base of UAOH, Goro felt dread in the pit of his stomach. Wires fell from the ceiling, sparks shooting out from them as Baranoia soldiers could be heard attacking the innocent workers caught in the rubble. Goro knelt down, keeping a tight grip on the small boy beside him, “Mikio-kun, you said the Chief fell in the basement, right?”

The young boy nodded, “It’s where the Cho-Riki amplifier is!”

Goro gave Mikio’s shoulder a small squeeze, “Okay, let’s go!”

They started down the stairs, making sure to stay out of sight from any Baranoia soldiers. They came to the door leading to the basement, quickly opening it as they heard the whirls of machines coming closer.

The door to the basement was left wide open.

Goro squeezed his hand into a fist, ‘Please let the Chief be okay… Please…’ He reached the door first, Mikio following closely behind. As he peered into the basement, he let out a gasp.

Hidden among the rubble, he could see a hand, clear as day.

Goro rushed forward, taking the hand in his own, “Chief? Chief!”

The hand lay limp in his own.

Trying to steady his own, Goro laid the hand down, beginning at once to try and lift the rubble, “Hold on, Chief! Just hold on…!”

The rubble wasn’t budging, no matter how much he tried. He heard a grunt beside him, Mikio was pushing against the rubble, “We can do this, Goro-niichan!”

He nodded, putting all his strength in lifting the rubble.

With one more final push, the rubble felt to the side, exposing Miura to them.

He wasn’t moving.

With a start, Goro shot up from his bed, sweat pouring down the side of his face as he gasped. He took a few deep breaths, rubbing a hand over his face. Beside him, the clock read 2:57am.

Goro swung his legs over the side of his bed, hunching over as he held a shaky hand against his eyes.

“Chief…”

* * *

It had been over a month since the defeat of Baranoia. Everything pretty much went back to normal. With the construction of a new base, Yuuji, Shouhei, Juri, and Momo continued to work within the United Airforce, with Goro as their Captain. Miura remained as Head Chief of the division. Gunmajin, along with Acha, Kocha, and Bulldont Jr., were long gone and hopefully doing okay. Riki and Dorin made the best out of their time on Earth, occasionally meeting up with the former Ohrangers.

It had been over a week since the nightmares started.

They were vague at first. Most of the time Goro forgot the dreams as soon as he woke up.

But every day they grew with intensity.

Sometimes, he dreamed that Bulldont had found Miura, and Goro had to witness the Chief’s execution firsthand.

On those nights, he never went back to sleep.

So far, none of his teammates noticed his pale complexion, nor the bags under his eyes. At least, they acted like they didn’t.

Goro arrived bright and early that day, not noticing the look passed among his teammates. Miura was at his station, with only the sound of the keyboard making any noise. The former OhRed took a seat at the table, while Juri gave a meaningful look over to Shouhei.

Shouhei returned the look with one of his own before sighing, “Okay. Hey, Captain!” He walked over to the other man, clapping a hand against his back, “Don’t worry about patrolling today, Juri and I will handle it!”

Goro looked up, surprised, “But…”

Juri came up along the other side of his chair, “You’ve been working so hard lately, Captain, you should take a break. Momo and Yuuji can patrol the other side of town too.” She quickly glanced over at the other two, who nodded in agreement.

“Mm! You can count on us, Captain!”

“We got this!”

Goro looked around the room, all his teammates smiling at him, “…Okay. Stay safe, everyone. Make sure to call if anything happens.”

* * *

Juri waited until they were well on the patrol before ordering Shouhei to stop the car. He pulled off to the side of the road, turning off the engine as he turned to look at her.

“Hey Juri, have you noticed…?”

“The Captain?” Juri nodded, folding her arms across her chest, “It’s been a month since we defeated Baranoia, but there’s something wrong with the Captain. I don’t think he’s getting any sleep at night.”

Shouhei huffed, leaning back against his seat, “That’s crazy! I swear I must have gotten the best sleep in my life since Baranoia was destroyed!”

The former OhYellow pursed her lips together, as if deep in thought. “I fear it might have something to do with the Chief.” She unfolded her arms, instead placing her arm on the armrest. She focused her attention out the window. “You and Yuuji were captured. Remember, after the base was discovered? We found Mikio-kun and he told us about the Chief… I don’t think I could forget how the Captain looked right then.”

“Wait,” Shouhei leaned forward, “that was over a month ago! Chief is fine!”

Juri nodded, “Yes, we know that now.” She turned away from the window, “I think they need some time alone. You know, to really talk things out. Otherwise I don’t think the Captain will ever get better.”

* * *

Several reports were laid out on the table and Goro held one in his hands, trying to focus on the words that were on the paper. From up above, he continued to hear the sound of Miura typing.

With his other hand, he pinched his nose, taking in a deep breath. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t focus. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening his eyes and taking a closer look at the report.

The Bara Soldiers had him in their grasp. No matter how much Goro tried to get away, he was stuck in their iron grip. Still he persisted, stopping only at the sound of laughter.

He looked ahead, finding Kaiser Bulldont and Maltihua in front of him.

With Miura.

Goro resumed his struggle, if he could only get one hand free it would be enough, when Bulldont strutted forward.

“Behold Ohranger! Your precious comrade is our prisoner and the first to be executed!”

“No!” Goro shook his head, his eyes only on Miura, “Stop it, Bulldont!”

Bulldont lifted his sword, turning it back and forth as if to admire it, “Hahaha, this is how things should be when Baranoia takes over Earth!” He focused on Goro once more, “Now watch, OhRed, as I kill your precious Chief!” He turned around, his sword raised as he moved closer and closer to Miura.

The grip around Goro seemed to tighten even more and no matter how much it was as if Bulldont and Miura were getting further and further away from him. Tears began to fall as Goro finally, finally, got his right hand loose and he reached forward, trying and trying to get free, to save Miura, to stop Bulldont but he could never seem to close the distance—

The sword was came down.

“ _CHIEF!!!_ ”

Goro sat up, his breathing heavy as he tried to take in his surroundings.

Bulldont was nowhere to be found, the newly constructed base looked as it had always done the past month. Miura sat sitting at his computer, his hands in mid-type as he looked down at Goro.

Miura stood up and started making his way down to where the former OhRed sat.

Goro swallowed, but the lump remained in his throat. He kept his head down as Miura came over and sat beside him.

There was a small pause.

“Goro, is everything alright?”

Taking a deep breath, Goro shut his eyes tight, the tears he was holding back began falling down his cheeks. “I… Chief…”

Miura remained in his seat, calmly waiting for the other man to continue.

Goro reached up to rub his eyes, his cheeks flaming red at either embarrassment or from holding back the tears. He took another deep breath, “I’ve had these dreams.”

“Dreams?”

He nodded, “I… Baranoia is gone, we defeated them but…” Goro finally looked Miura in the eye, “When I thought you were dead…”

Miura glanced down, letting out a small huff, “Goro, about not informing you and the others of my whereabouts… I’m truly sorry.”

Goro shook his head, “That’s… that’s fine, we were also lost in space, and there was no way you could have told us…” He rested his elbows on the table, linking his fingers together. “I had to believe you were alive. But these dreams…”

Miura moved closer, the chair scraping against the floor, “Goro, if these dreams are that bad, you don’t have to tell me. Only if you want to.”

“I keep seeing you dead, Chief.”

Goro shut his eyes, he didn’t want to see the look on the Chief’s face.

“Sometimes I’d see you dead inside the destroyed base. You don’t know this, but Mikio-kun and I went back, I had to see if you were okay. But you were gone. And other times… You were captured and about to die by the hands of Bulldont. I couldn’t save you, Chief.”

He felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder, and Goro opened his eyes, finding Miura with his hand on his shoulder. Miura gave him a small smile, “Everything is alright now. I promise.”

Goro let himself smile and nodded.

* * *

When the rest of his team arrived back from patrol, Goro had all the reports read and accounted for and had repositioned his seat next to Miura’s station.

Juri gave a small wink at Shouhei, “Mission accomplished.”


End file.
